


The only rest you'll see for hours

by lovemuppet



Series: 2020 Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Techinically a fix it fic, wrote it during the corona hiatus though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Dean and Cas drive back from Palo Alto
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079648
Kudos: 12





	The only rest you'll see for hours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @saltnhalo : 30 minute speed write using one of these four sky doodles https://knightiesart.tumblr.com/post/616413822040817664/some-of-my-favorite-sky-doodles i used the second and fourth ones (i smashed the damn like button on @knightiesart and you should too it’s friggin tasty)

The desert is cold, quiet, and empty. They had maybe thirty minutes until they reached the motel Cas had pulled up on his phone. Dean wanted to use the map, but it was going to be difficult to read it in the dark. Besides, Dean hadn’t been to California in years. His maps were dated at best.

Music played softly in the spaces between them. Sam was gone now. Not _gone_ , gone. They had dropped him off in Palo Alto. He was going to finish what he started. Jack, too, had opted to stay behind for a bit to enjoy the ocean and give Cas and Dean some “time to talk”.

But they hadn’t talked since they left; neither of them knew what it was they wanted to say.

As the sun had started its slow descent, a sort of spell was cast over the car. The silence became light and warm like putting your cheek to a handful of cotton balls. They were comforted by the creeping darkness. It teased them with enlightenment.

Down the road on the right was a lone building with a helpful sign that said “Royal Motel: the only rest you’ll see for hours.” Dean snorted but slowed the car, things shifted in the glovebox and the companionable, comfortable silence grew heavy and vibrated with anticipation--for what, they did not know.

The car came to a stop in the dirt and gravel parking lot. The two men sat there for a moment more before Dean opened his car door, Cas did the same. Once outside in the clean, desert air, Dean stretched and complained about his age. Castiel did none of those things even though he was far older than Dean was. The two of them walked into the office, the fluorescent lights cast an eerie off-white glow. A vending machine kicked on behind a bored-looking old woman with pink hair and a black visor that said “Buffalo Bills Casino Resort: Poker Championship 1997”. The old woman had a number of rings on her fingers and she tapped them lightly against the plastic on the counter as she asked what she could “do them for”. It was not a flirtation. 

“We’d like a room,” Dean said with a charming smile.

The old woman turned to her very old computer and asked in her cigarette-wrecked voice, “Two queens?”

Dean handed her his card, the card that Charlie had given him. “No, a King is fine.” The old woman nodded and handed them a key.


End file.
